


Cassidy Gets The Check

by blythechild



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Sunburn, Vampires, dining and dashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: No one has any money, but Cassidy doesn't see that as a problem.This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story is suitable for all readers.





	Cassidy Gets The Check

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt "any fandom, any characters, avoiding direct sunlight" over on comment_fic on Livejournal.

“Honestly, mate, it’s no big deal. Happy to do it.”

“Cassidy, NO.” Jesse attempts to look intractable and demonly. But his hair is still stupid and it ruins everything.

“Well, then seems like this is a time for some Genesis sexy-talk, ennit?”

“Absolutely not.” Tulip puts her foot down. “No smoky brain hand just ‘cause we can’t pay the check. This isn’t even remotely brain-hand-worthy. Don’t know why you brought it up.”

“I brought it up, luv, because dining and dashing is a serious affair. If you don’t agree then you’ve never done it properly. Or with an Irishman. We need a distraction.”

“Bursting into flames is a helluva distraction, Cass!”

“Cool. It’s settled then. One Paddy melt coming up. I’ll just take a little stroll out front…”

“Cassidy! NO!” Tulip and Jesse hiss in unison.

“Nip the fire extinguisher on the way out, there’s a lad. Everyone… on three!”


End file.
